Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News January 21st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Schrödinger’s Christ *Rap Critic Reviews: The Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2016 *Projector: xXx: Return of Xander Cage *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Rise *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 24 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: xXx: Return of Xander Cage & Split *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Heroes of the Storm *The AngryJoeShow: Power Rangers Trailer #2 - Angry Reaction *Dena: MLP Vlogs - May the Best Pet Win January 20th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: TMNT Out of the Shadows *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: xXx - Return of Xander Cage *Hagan Reviews: Punishment Park *Rocked Reviews: Starset - Vessels *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 5 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Monster *The AngryJoeShow: Logan Final Trailer - Angry Reaction *Ask Lovecraft: Reign *Brad Tries: Doritos Loaded *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 21 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (Jan. 19 2017) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Morphine's Cure for Pain (ft. The Rock Critic) January 19th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: I'm Not Ashamed *Stuff You Like: Moana 1st Look *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best 90's Cartoon Network Shows *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - The Crimson Bolt in "Super" *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 4 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The End of Super: Beerus' Downfall? *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 9 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 25 - Nintendo Switcharama *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 20 January 18th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Sorority House Massacre 2 *Awesome Comics: Worst Marvel Villain *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - The Bye Bye Man *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Matrix Revolutions *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Vegeta is Nicer Than Goku?! *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 3 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Neon Demon *Ask Lovecraft: Popularity *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing January 2017 *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 12 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 27 January 17th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Worst Movie Sequels *Toons These Days: Convergence at Gravity Falls Part 1-3 *State of the Parks: Theme Park News of 2016 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Mike Reads Trump Tweets as The Joker *SF Debris: Making Star Wars - The Hero's Journey 2 *MasakoX: A Nintendo Discussion - Nintendo Switch: Turn On or Turn Off? *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Temperature Glacius January 16th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 *Animerica (show): Top 25 Best Anime You've Never Seen *SF Debris: Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Pan a Legendary Super Saiyan? *Chris Stuckmann: Complete Anime Collection *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Trollhunters *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Nintendo Switched On? *Ask Lovecraft: Best Film *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2016 (Brian and Sarah Edition) *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Loudmouth (Transformers Generations) January 15th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Metropolis *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Saving Private Ryan *Hagan Reviews: Necromentia *The AngryJoeShow: Nintendo Switch 2017 Show Angry Rant *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Matrix Reloaded *The Blockbuster Buster: Batman 1966 Review Commentary *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 23 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Monster Trucks & The Bye Bye Man *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 74 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (PSX) January 14th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - WiFi Proof Underwear *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Monster Trucks *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - In Theory *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gaming Wildlife Were 100% Honest With Us...About The Switch *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Slipknot: Psychosocial *Weekly Manga Recap: Lionel Richie is Pimp *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Cutie Pox *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Live By Night & Patriots Day *Vangelus: 2016's Best Transformers Toy as read by Werner Transfherzog January 13th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VIII (Part 2) *Projector: Monster Trucks *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Under The Shadow *Vangelus Reviews: TOTEM Thug Suit Pugillo *Ask Lovecraft: Letters From Lovecraft *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Viewer Request Month 3 x 5 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 24 - Nintendo Switch Presentation *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Passion, Pain, and Demon Slayin' January 12th, 2017 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2016 (Brad and Dave Edition) *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Sorority House Massacre *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best 90's Nicktoons *Rocked Reviews: Sepultura - Machine Messiah *Live on Film: Synchronicty Concert *Guru Larry: Biffo and Bundy Dissect Some Stuff *MasakoX: 7 Ways Dragon Ball Super Can Be Super Revisited *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 8 *Lucky Six Short Films: Dredd in 5 Seconds January 11th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (Part 1) *Awesome Comics: Who's the Best Spider-Man? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Wailing *MasakoX: How I Discovered Dragon Ball Z *Diamanda Hagan: Assassin's Creed *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Kittens *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 11 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast - MAGfest Special *Vangelus Reviews: Toyworld Primorion January 10th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Atop the Fourth Wall: Phonogram: The Immaterial Girl *The Yomarz Show: '90s Games *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2016 (Parts 1 & 2) *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Fu Master (1984) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Zeroverse: China's Spinoff Post-DBZ Manga!? *Toons These Days: Ask a Toon - Doggy Has a Lightsaber? *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Tomie: Forbidden Fruit January 9th, 2017 *Animerica (show): Top 25 Anime No One Should Ever Watch *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Princess Mononoke *Gaming Wildlife (show): Jim's First Look - Ducktales Wii U *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Greasy Strangler *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Who is the Legendary Super Saiyan? *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - What You Eat January 8th, 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Pulp Fiction *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2016 *Infomercialism: Top 5 Worst Infomercial Products *The Blockbuster Buster: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Review Commentary *Rocked Reviews: Agalloch - The Mantle *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 73 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Underworld - Blood Wars *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil 2 (PSX) January 7th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Samurai Donut Shop *Rap Critic Reviews: The Top 9 Worst Lyrics of 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Nor The Battle To The Strong *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Dragon Ball Z *Projector: I, Daniel Blake *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 22 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Train to Busan *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Quarantine *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Monster Calls & Hidden Figures January 6th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Underworld: Blood Wars *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Times Shigeru Miyamoto Was An Asshole *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Did Bardock Doom the Saiyans? *Brad Tries: Lorenz Curly Peanuts *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Proactive Arson *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Run the Jewels 3 January 5th, 2017 *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Deadpool *Comic Book Issues: The Punisher #16 & 17 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Blair Witch *Brad Jones: Fuller House Season 2 Binge Watch *Backlog Heroes: I Expect You to Die *Vangelus Reviews: The Comparison - Mightron & Despotron *MasakoX: Cool Goku Lamp Unboxing *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 23 - Double Dragon 4 and Castlevania Animated Series Rumors January 4th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Reefer Madness *Terror Obscura: Amusement *Blood Splattered Cinema: Brain Damage *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Goku Really Smart? *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Definitions of Undeath *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 10 January 3rd, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Best Movie Sequels *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Wild, Wild Planet *Twatty Who Reviews: In the Forest of the Night *Battle Geek Plus: Satan's Hollow (1982) *Lotus Prince: Lotus Prince Q&A *Vangelus Reviews: D09 Mightron (DX9) January 2nd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Digimon: Digital Monsters #1 *Chris Stuckmann: Overlooked & Underrated Movies of 2016 *Animerica: Top 9 Creepy Moments in Kids' Movies *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - The Thing On The Cover January 1st, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann: The Worst Movies of 2016 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2016 *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Rogue One *Specials: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Review Bloopers *MMO Grinder: Paladins *Specials: Making of NC - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *The Count Jackula Show: Real Witches Do Real Things *Weekly Manga Recap: Skill of Lure *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #4 *The Blockbuster Buster: Top 10 Bruce Campbell Characters Commentary *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Resident Evil (PSX) News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content